


I'm home

by wanderingsmith



Series: Sam and her boys [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: Cassie comes home for a visit (June - 1 month post b-day)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

"All *night* lonnnng, all niiight." Cassie stopped humming as she got the back door unlocked. She'd seen the shadow move in the kitchen through the glass, and since she couldn't feel Sam, she knew it was Jack, unsurprisingly making breakfast. Still looking down as she fought her key out of the stiff lock, she spoke cheerfully, "Hello lovebirds, I'm home! Who's truck is that in the drive?"

When she heard metal hit the floor and a strange voice swear though, her head snapped up, eyes widening at the semi-familiar, half-*naked* man bending over to pick up the fallen pot. When he straightened, staring at her in embarrassment, Cassie ran her eyes up and down his *very* fit, if indoors-pale body again, beginning to grin. The pale brown -and far too neat for anyone in *this* house- wet hair spoke of a recent shower, the bare feet, lack of shirt when it wasn't that warm and lack of underwear showing above the very low-riding, unbuttoned jeans spoke of extreme comfort in the house.

Knowing her current parents and utterly confident in the relationship they'd finally managed to wriggled into, this man could be a Daniel-type rescued pup who got familiar fast -since she hadn't heard of him yet-, or.. That hickey on his neck... looked awfully like the **stubble-burn**(!) she'd had the other day... Cassie finally smiled, not sure she wanted to *picture* the mechanics of this relationship, but deciding her gut was right about its definition.

Well, this was.. a little surprising. Very amusing in its endless possibilities to tease, but a little surprising; of her father especially, somehow.

The man still seemed familiar, but it took the tags resting on his smooth chest to give her the necessary clue to click on a name.

"Siler! Right?"

The hint of a quiet smile he responded with gave her a good feeling about him; of kind, easy comfort and very calm capability, even before he answered, "Yes, Miss Cass."

She had to bite her lip to keep from giggling at hearing Jack's nickname so formalized; saved from embarrassing the poor man with her adolescent behaviour -*Miss Cass*?? Do *not* think of him as the gardener, do *not*- when she heard her adopted father speak in a very familiar, affectionate tone from down the hall, "Siler? Did you manage to electrocu-" This time Cassie could feel her eyes widening and almost tearing up with laughter as Jack froze in the other doorway. Also half-naked. And looking pretty damned relaxed and happy, she thought approvingly, having already recognized the loving tone that could still make *Sam* go soft.

He stared at her with his mouth hanging for a second, then pasted on a patently fake grin, tugging his slacks with twitching fingers, "Cass! You're early!"

She could hear the laughter in her own voice when she answered, "Yeah Jack, I thought I'd come home and spend some time with my 'ageing parents'." She glanced between the two men staring at her in embarrassment dosed with panic, "But maybe you'd rather I left you alone with your new friend?"

"Cassie."

She looked over Jack's shoulder at the quiet reproof, seeing her -no doubt very *lucky*- mother's laughing expression at the tableau in her kitchen, "Hi Sam!"

She suddenly sniffed, remembering with a salivating swallow that she'd missed breakfast because of her early flight. She turned to the man putting his unused pot on the stove, "Is that breakfast??"

Siler shrugged as he checked the chrono on his watch, "Ham frittata. Was hungry for some rea-"

He clenched his jaw, eyes jerking to her as a blush rose from his neck; and this time Cassie couldn't stop the giggle, turning to the other two, both studiously not looking at her suddenly.

"And he can cook too?" 

With a last laugh, she walked up to the man who was practically as tall as her father, standing on tip-toe to kiss his not-yet-shaven cheek with a grin, "Unless you want me to call you sergeant, my name is just Cassie. Welcome to the family..." she frowned, searching her memory, "What *is* your first name anyway?"

He looked over her shoulder quickly, at a guess getting the OK not to deny the obvious, "Siler's fine, Cassie," his eyes crinkled in a slow, friendly -attractive, if too old for her- grin, "And thank you."

She frowned, unconsciously copying Jack's most intimidating expression for getting what he wants, only to be interrupted by the very man, grumbling as he slapped Siler's shoulder on his way to coffee, "Heeeyyyyy! Siler, how the hell come she gets called by her name at the first request and *I* still get sirred by both of you more than half the time??" He jerked his head back at Sam as he spoke.

Biting her lips to keep any comment at the mental scenario that *that* brought to mind from escaping, Cassie watched her new.. 'uncle', she decided, placing him in her, however screwed up, world, turn an understated wry look on her father, "The small matter of more than 10 years' habit maybe, *Jack*?"

She cleared her throat, stepping in to do her part to keep Jack in line, "Not to mention the fact that *you* still use *Carter*," she snickered quietly, "And *Siler*."

Jack handed out coffee cups all around -apparently Siler liked it black, she grinned to herself, wondering why it was so heart-warming to note those small casual signs of a family. She watched with a queer joy as Sam walked up to them, sliding a hand caressingly over Siler's shoulder, exchanging a gentle smile with him as she passed and then stepping besides Jack, who automatically bent his head for her to kiss his cheek as she took her cup. 

Her family unit seemed to only get stranger with time, but they were all happy.. even when Jack gave her a wounded look, "I do *too* call her *Sam*."

Cassie looked at her mom and they both rolled their eyes. "What, once a week?" She grinned, holding up a hand when he opened his mouth to argue again, hearing the other two chuckling, "I'm grungy; I'm going to wash up. You three can discuss your respective pet names without me." With a last smirk, she escaped the kitchen for her bedroom as quickly as she could without splashing her coffee.

####

Once she'd cleaned up, had a granola bar and grabbed some rest, Cassie went back downstairs, hearing the Simpsons playing in the living room and going to investigate.

Siler, lounging in Jack's favourite armchair, stood up hurriedly when she walked in, "Sorry-"

She cut him off with a wave, giving him a friendly grin as she stole his bowl of popcorn and sat down, "Why are you apologizing?"

He quirked an obviously rarely-used smile, sitting back down stiffly, "..Not sure. This is a little uncomfortable."

She snorted at the understatement, though it occurred to her that at least he seemed fine admitting to feelings. Which neither of her parents could be relied upon for, most of the time. "Because they've made me a daughter in your mind or because you're not used to anyone else being here?" She was used to practical strangers taking her under their wing, was aware that even before this relationship, this man, along with dozens of others, had probably known her name and thought of her as another fellow soldier, or soldier's daughter, to watch over at any need. But since this was the first *she* heard about this relationship.. it was entirely likely that they'd all still been keeping this very quiet and private and personal. And away from any eyes that might judge.

Something in her words seeming to relax him and he suddenly seemed 5 years younger and much more at ease, "A little of both," he shrugged, "I rarely stay the-"

She rolled her eyes, tired of the pussy-footing as he cut himself off, *again*. " 'Stay the night'? Siler, please, I'm not a child. We'll all get along a lot better if you just accept that."

He raised a curious brow at her, ".. And this," he waved at himself and then in the vague direction of her parents' room, "Doesn't bother you?"

She tilted her head, "That Sam and Jack finally have a sex life? No. Look Siler-" she rolled her eyes, "What *is* your name?"

He sounded resigned when he answered, "Some people call me Sly."

"As in Stallone?? Oh dear." She grinned at his wry sigh, "OK, *Siler*, I've had about as unconventional an upbringing as anyone can have, and between my physician first adoptive mother and Sam's occasional scary openness, trust me, I'm not shocked. The three of you are obviously happy with each other; that's enough for me."

She calmly held the look he gave her until he nodded silent acceptance. Not that she expected him to completely relax around her anytime soon, but at least he'd allowed that there was the possibility. Thinking about the unpractised twitchiness all three of them had displayed, she tilted her head curiously, "What about uncle Daniel and Teal'c? Haven't they managed to get wind of this?" Those two usually watched their old comrades with eagle eyes...

He shrugged, looking at the TV, "The general doesn't spend much time on base, and I don't spend that much time here," he glanced at her, "And me and Sam don't flirt."

She split her attention between him and Lisa Simpson for a minute, deciphering that one. "So.. you weren't going to stay today either, I guess?" So, *very* early relationship..

"No."

Cassie nodded slowly, knowing her parents, "They didn't want me to think I'd chased you away."

She recognized the beginnings of a fatherly expression in the look he gave her, choking her grin at the thought, "I didn't either."

She nodded, smiling slightly, "Like I said, welcome to the family."

After that, they watched the cartoon for a while in companionable silence. And then the lack of commentary made Cassie particularly aware that Jack wasn't around and she frowned curiously, "Where are they anyway?"

Siler answered laconically, "Apparently Jack is responsible for fixing all things not electric; and the master bedroom shower is misbehaving."

She grinned, starting to remember old stories that had featured 'Sergeant Siler', "So who gets the electrics *now*?"

She felt the wry look he threw her, "Sam; thank you. Though since the toaster ended up in *my* lap last night while she argued with his laptop..."

Cassie giggled at the image, easily picturing Jack amusing himself by finding more things broken for his personal slave-geeks to fix and then standing around and annoying them to see how long they'd let him get away with it. Daniel had pretty much stopped humouring him these days.. she was kinda glad he wasn't going to be alone when Sam left anymore. And if Siler liked the Simpsons too, no wonder they got along!

Her mom came down a few minutes later and gave Siler a pitiful look, "Would you go and make sure he doesn't destroy anything? I'm about to strangle him."

Cassie watched as he wordlessly got up, smiling slightly and dropping a kiss on her forehead on his way up the stairs. Then watched as Sam stared after him, seeing the fondness the older woman didn't try to hide. "Do you love him?"

Sam turned to her in surprise, coming to sit on the couch as she thought her answer through, staring blindly at the television. She finally looked at Cassie and answered very quietly, "I.. would be heartbroken if anything happened to him," she shrugged, smiling, "The only real difference between him and, say, Daniel, is that I never wanted to have sex with Daniel."

Cassie grinned, remembering Janet laughing about betting pools for those two, "But you do with Siler."

Sam bit her lip, looking a little shy -as odd as the thought was, all things considered- but also a lot wicked, "Yeah," she winked, "He's good too."

Cassie nodded, refusing to be unsettled by the comment, "What about Jack?"

Sam raised a brow, smirking silently in silent answer to her interpretation of the question.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "How does Jack *feel about Siler*?"

That sobered Sam and she turned to sit sideways on the couch, taking a handful of popcorn for herself as she stared at the younger woman with silent assessment. "Does it matter?"

Cassi rolled her eyes again, "Sam, I just want to know that they're happy."

Another few seconds of contemplation and Sam relaxed, almost smiling, "He has a soft-spot for accident-prone people. And I think he admired Siler over the years. He's completely cool in any crisis, which is a heavenly characteristic in the SGC. Snarky, when he lets it show; which Jack can't help but love. Self-confident and smart as a whip but manages to hide it; and you *know* how much Jack admires *that*."

Cassie grinned in agreement. Jack's favourite game was *still* to play dumb. 

None of that had said a word about sex, but Cassie wasn't going to pry that far. Some things even a *pseudo*-daughter didn't want to know.


	2. Summer intermezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fits INSIDE draco_somnians's [Summer wine, Part 1 (NC17): Some downtime is called for ](http://draco_somnians.livejournal.com/86304.html) (which starts after I'm home: chapter 1).  
It starts toward the end of the first scene and then continues after the second scene.
> 
> Cassie and Jack time

Absently thinking about her boyfriend, wishfully wondering if she was imagining the idea that their relationship might just be a lasting one, Cassie took a last look at the meat smoking away on the grill and decided she wanted a fresh drink. Now that Jack had his partners back, she should probably head back home. *She* was rather missing- When she took a step across the patio door, she froze, shocked. 

It was one thing to be aware of what they did in private, to see them affectionate and caring for each other. It was another thing entirely to watch Siler walk through the kitchen doorway, fix his eyes on Jack at the sink with a grin and hurry up to him. And gently turn his head to start a kiss.

She hurriedly stepped back out, hoping they were too busy to notice the movement.

Staring at the slowly cooking supper, Cassie tried very hard not to strain her ears to listen through the door.

She remembered the first time she'd walked in on her roommate and her boyfriend that first year in college. Or, for that matter, the first time she'd caught Sam and Jack kissing. That moment of embarrassment at seeing two people with their masks dropped. Seeing emotions that weren't meant for anyone's eyes but their own. 

This shouldn't be different. She didn't want it to be. Her father was happy and she didn't want to take anything away from that. She knew, and knew *they* had to know, that sooner of later the world would try to force its opinions on them, but she didn't want them to ever feel defencive around *her*.

When Jack stepped back out onto the deck, whistling and carrying the last veggies to be warmed up, with Sam smiling cheerfully behind him, Cassie took a second to really pay attention to their body language, ignoring the polite instinct not to.

Jack, who'd been on edge, tensely jumpy and generally grouchy all week was now so relaxed that Cassie just had to grin. And there was a soft smile easing his eyes as he redistributed the food around the heat, proof that his mind was definitely on something other than the mundane task. But watching him respond to Sam asking about his week was even more telling.

That thread that had always stretched so visibly between them was still there, but now they both had a shift in their stance; some minute trick of the mind that made her see them reaching back inside with another thread.

It didn't take away from the love between them; Sam still smiled as indulgently, still leaned on his shoulder with relief as she started quizzing Cassie about the progress of her masters, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as tightly as ever.

But when Siler came out a few minutes later, Jack's head turned to give him a warm smile and his hand and wrist lifted toward him, their hands clasping for a second that *could* have been casual. Except that the looks that passed between all three of them was as intimate as a hug.

When the sergeant's eyes shifted to her, Cassie smiled back at his nod hello. Yes, it was strange for her to see two men kiss. It was stranger to see her father be one of them.

But it had also been strange to see him start to laugh and smile when he and Sam had gotten their act together. This wasn't any different. She liked Siler, he was calm and friendly and kept Jack in line; and he was good for both of their excitable personalities in a way that Cassie could clearly see every moment she spent with them.

She'd get used to seeing Jack and Siler touching intimately. For that matter, she'd have to get used to *Sam* kissing him too!

Ha. Yeah, she definitely had a strange family unit...

####

Jack dragged her out of the house the next morning before either of his partners got their exhausted selves out of bed.

Shivering in the unusually chilly June morning, Cassie hopped into his truck, grumbling for the sake of it, "Why do you need a new bed?"

He snorted, looking disgruntled, "Because they damn near kicked me out of our queen-size last night!"

"T M I, **dad**!" she stressed the word, knowing from his sudden teasing grin that he knew why he'd squigged her out.

"TMI?"

"Too much information," she ignored his sudden smirk, "Why isn't Sam the one to pick it?"

"Because your *mom* is exhausted and doesn't like furniture shopping with me." His teasing smirk faded and turned into that sappy look she always loved seeing, "And I kinda want to surprise th-"

Cassie saw the suddenly self-conscious look he flashed her but didn't react, commenting instead, "I really do think of you guys that way, you know."

He smiled a bit, still looking on edge and she decided that her earlier teasing must have wormed in too far and she softened her voice and grin, trying to convey that everything really *was* OK, "How do you think Siler would feel about being thought of as an uncle?"

He didn't say anything at first, but she'd seen the tension ease from his shoulders and knew that he was processing. When they got to the store, he stepped out of the truck and walked to her and pulled her into a tight hug, speaking quietly, "You are one great daughter, you know that?"

She pulled back and grinned at him affectionately, "Yup, I do."

Jack laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders to walk into the store. "And I think.. Siler would be stunned at the idea. Make sure I'm around to watch if you decide to call him that, will ya?"

Cassie smirked, shaking her head at the unholy glee in Jack's eyes. It was a good thing Siler knew what he was getting himself into. "So, you realize this whole dragging me shopping means you can't complain when *I* drag you to-"


	3. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This comes AFTER draco_somnians's [Summer wine, Part 2 (NC17): Dreams and showers](http://draco_somnians.livejournal.com/97431.html) and [Summer wine, Part 3 (NC17): Playing, both sweet and hot](http://draco_somnians.livejournal.com/111298.html).
> 
> Siler and the key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted May 4, 2009 - drastically updated Aug 19, 2009 (added the morning at Si's and the shop list)

Sam grinned, watching Siler's head start to droop sideways again. Jack was still wide awake after sleeping the last several hours of the drive and she'd drowsed enough to still have energy; but Siler'd driven the last 6 hours and she'd watched his wakedness vanishing with every bite of Chinese he'd taken.

When he jerked his head up for the second time, she laughed softly, getting up from the armchair and stepping over to put a knee on the couch besides his thigh. Jack turned away from the TV to look at her in surprise and then followed her eyes to Siler and grinned in understanding, cheerfully reaching for the remote.

She put her hands on Siler's shoulders and leaned over to nibble at the corner of his lips, "Time for bed, Sparky, you're losing your spark."

His hands came up to her ribs, warm and comforting, his thumb absently stroking the side of her breasts, a smile just barely shifting his lips. She trailed more nibbles along his skin, tracing the wrinkles around his eyes and lips, the stubbled skin of his cheeks and jaw as he let his head fall back, eyes closed in contentment.

The best part of their little holiday hadn't been the relaxation that Jack had wanted them to have; it had been spending enough consecutive time together to start to settle into this relationship. To spend time calmly and gently rather than feel pressed, knowing how often they were apart, even if only by professionalism. Siler, especially, had lost the edge of separation he'd kept between himself and the two of them. And he was getting used to sustained simple affection without trying to shift away.

He hadn't even tried to hint about going to his house tonight.

She could feel Jack walking around, shutting the house down as she enjoyed herself, and then he came up besides her and stroked a hand up her back. Lifting her lips regretfully from their travels, she smiled up at him and stood up, stepping back so that Siler could join them.

Still with that faint smile, he laid a heavy hand on each of their shoulders. He still tended to keep the emotions off his face, but she'd noticed over the week that his eyes were starting to betray him, letting them see the man inside so much more often now. See an affection growing there that sometimes made her want to slide right into his arms and cover his face with giddy kisses and hear him laugh out loud in joy.

Jack wrapped an arm around his shoulders in one of his *playful* hugs as she watched, tugging him momentarily close, rough affection showing in the teasing jostling that followed between them. Jack's version of settling was to not joke as much, letting more of the serious emotions stay in his expression for Siler to catch. It made for more quiet moments among them, even when they *weren't* tired, and this was one; the peace of the cabin still present even after the 2-day car-trip back.

How they'd put up with Jack being bored was a bit of a mystery, but she had a vague impression of a lot of children's games and heavy, snarky, teasing from Siler. And making him be the first driver each day had ensured he was at least a little tired.

She wasn't sure how the change was showing in her, but she knew it did. She'd caught Jack giving her quietly bemused looks a few times. *Something* was different. 

Different was good.

####

He was getting used to waking to a warm body, or two, around him. Even to fingers running through his hair. But when he opened his eyes, smiling unwillingly at the comforting feeling, Siler blinked, seeing the clock over Jack's ear. "Shit! Didn't set the alarm."

Jack frowned at him in response, fingers tightening on his skull, "Aw, come on, you've got a few minutes."

Momentarily lured by the continued stroking, Siler jerked his head back when he felt Sam jump up with a yelp behind him. He growled, more annoyed at having to get up than at the man for encouraging him to be late, "Cut it out, Jack."

Sam slapped the general's shoulder on her way to grabbing her BDUs, evading the hand he tried to wrap around her bare thigh, "Don't make my sergeant late!"

Ignoring Jack's continued grumbling and missed grab for his shoulder, Siler rolled over, mercilessly dislodging the covers from the other man as he went, and got off on Sam's side, following her to the bathroom.

She hopped in the shower as he closed the door and stepped in front of the sink, using Jack's razor to shave hurriedly, frowning at the tug on dry whiskers and aware that he was going to look a right hobo by the end of the day. When he was done and splashing water on his face, his eyes strayed to the feminine shape moving quickly but sinuously through the frosted glass door and his adrenaline-waked body somehow convinced him that he should save time and just hop in there right now.

When he slid the door open, Sam's head was bent under the water as she ran her fingers through her hair to encourage the soap to run out and his eyes were trailing along her backbone before he realized the danger of this little idea.

Stepping into the shower anyway, he grinned, bringing his body flush to her back and his hands around her to skim over her belly; and then lower.

"Siler-!"

He chuckled at the exasperation in her tone, well aware that she was lumping him in the same category of horny old men as the general who'd tried to keep them both in bed. "Can't tell me you don't want it." Not with his fingers sliding on already swollen lips; she'd been having a nice dream too.

With the shampoo all gone from the stream of clean water pouring down her muscled, scared shoulders, he leaned his head and nibbled at her neck, waiting for a signal from her to actually stop. When instead, her legs parted slightly and she leaned forward, resting her palms on the wall, Siler moaned softly, bringing one hand to adjust his aroused cock to slide between her folds. Rocking his hips back and forth as he urgently stroked her clit, he closed his eyes, concentrating on the body under his fingers as the friction stiffened him and sent need tightening through his body.

Nibbling at her shoulder again, he muttered, "Going to fuck you so good, Sam. You have to admit Jack has good ideas sometimes. Could have had us both-"

It only took a couple more minutes, touching and talking dirty before her muscles started clenching and he pulled back, breathing heavily and ignoring Sam's ragged complaint for the two second it took to shift angles and slide into her. She groaned and he grabbed her hips to thrust hard, whimpering as she tightened on him.

Knowing her arms could handle it, he braced his feet on sections of floor with non-slip material, pulled almost all the way out and then pumped in firmly, trying to keep his finger moving the right way but aware his concentration was on finding his own pleasure. He'd have worried more if he didn't feel the slow clamping of her internal muscles on his invading cock. He just needed to get there himself, and fast. Time really was flying and if he was too tired to finish now, he was going to be so fucking horny all damned-

Sam suddenly jerking back against him with a sob damn near made him slip, but it also was more than enough to kick him over the ledge into orgasm, crying out as pleasure streaked through him.

Jack watched the shapes moving behind the foggy glass, grinning that he was going to be able to tease the hell out of them for their lack of self-control when they were supposed to be hurrying to work.

Listening to them in abandon was worlds better than just imagining it and he tightened his fist, stroking his dick hard and fast and grunting with pleasure as he managed to avoid making a mess on the floor again with a cloth shakily held in the path of the semen. Way better way to start the day than a lonely shower.

By the time his partners stepped out, a little shaky but clean, Jack was leaning calmly in the doorway and laughed at them, "Can't blame *me* now!"

Sam snorted, only a little breathless, "Yes, we can. It's your fault we were late *before*."

Siler just grinned, happy even if he *was* going to be late for the first time in years. They both dried themselves half-assedly, kissed Jack's cheek and ran off, Siler putting on the clean jumpsuit that Jack had fished out for him.

####

When Siler left work, his mental agenda was empty and all he thought about was the stubborn iris backup computer, trying to think of anything that could in any roundabout way cause the damned thing to shut down. He still didn't have any idea when he opened his front door and suddenly froze. The closed-in smell of the place suddenly making him remember that he.. had another life now...

They hadn't made plans for tonight, though. A small part of him tried to tell him to turn around and go to his 'real home', but the time spent with Cass didn't suddenly make them a family. No matter what she said. And a week up north didn't make them... whatever. He wasn't about to butt in between Sam and Jack. And with all the time they'd been spending together... they probably needed some private time. Yeah, that was it. They needed time alone with each other.

He nodded firmly, refusing with a mental stomping to even consider anything beyond tonight. Tomorrow they'd- No! Backup computer Sly, what the hell's wrong with the backup computer. He stuck to the mantra as he opened windows to air the place out and went to get showered and changed. He still hadn't fixed that DVD player either-

####

Looking up from the local news as Sam came down from her shower, Jack frowned, glancing at the door before catching her eye, "Where's Siler? Working late?"

Sam helped herself to a swallow of his beer on the coffee table, trying to remember if there was something going on that he might have needed to stay for. "No... he should be here." They didn't make a habit of leaving together, wordlessly knowing that would be asking for trouble. But neither of them was really tempted to stay late at work these days either.

Jack watched her indulgently, wondering if she'd automatically get him a fresh beer in payment or if he'd have to beg. Watching her wet hair spike wildly from what had likely been a half-hearted finger-comb after her shower, he frowned, straightening with a sudden memory. ".. Shit... We didn't make plans this morning."

Sam's eyes met his, at first surprised and then narrowing, "He..! Oh for crying out loud-"

####

Siler grabbed a beer and put the TV on, dropping on the couch. He should think of making some food, or ordering some, but the silence of the house was getting to him. He kept waiting to hear footsteps, or grumbling or a questioning shout.

The stupid Nintendo DS Rhythm Heaven ad (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuU0vti_PhA) came on and he almost called out to Sam that her favourite rant topic was on before he stiffened, his eyes spasming closed for a second, stubbornly trying to deny the fear crowding his chest.

Cranking up the sound, he told himself he'd think of an excuse to drop by tomorrow; everything was fine.

For one thing, he needed to get his uniforms back to his place. Yeah, that was enough truth. Everything was fine.

####

Sam stared at the TV-lit house through the windshield, exceedingly glad for how much her life had improved in the four years since she'd last been in this position. "He *might* have had something tonight."

Jack didn't look away from his own hard stare, "It's not Monday and he would have called if he couldn't make it. He's home. And no one else is." Or no other vehicle was.

"He might *want* to be alone. We just spent a lot of time together." And he was a loner. As they both knew.

This time Jack turned to her with a small frown, all too easily remembering the sergeant's reaction to minor mothering, "..Did he look like he was feeling crowded?"

"..No." He hadn't. He'd looked happy; *was* happy, she'd have sworn to it. Rather than keep trying to guess, she tightened her jaw, picked up the pizza and wings and opened the truck door. She'd keep her eyes open; if Siler looked like he really didn't want company, she'd get them out of here as soon as she could.

When he opened the door, though, his usual mask dropped and, for a few seconds, it was blatantly obvious that he hadn't stayed away out of any need for peace. The only thing that stopped her from stepping up, handing Jack the food and *shaking* him was seeing him scramble to rein back the relief and find his footing again. She glanced at Jack, seeing his eye twitch in annoyance even while he also stayed quiet.

Refraining from making a fuss to avoid making him even more self-conscious in a situation they'd both faced themselves wasn't the same as pretending they didn't know damned well what had crossed the sergeant's mind, though; they didn't try to excuse their presence. Siler stepped back and they walked in without a word. He knew, and they knew, that there was going to be a 'discussion' at some point. But not on the doorstep and not when everyone was already on edge. Much safer for them to relax a bit and get their footings with each other back.

####

Jack didn't realize what was happening at first. He'd just looked up as part of their now almost-relaxed conversation... but Siler licking and sucking his finger had locked his attention. He could feel his dick twitching in his pants by the time he was caught at it, the lips he was watching suddenly curling into a smirk and Sam giggling off to his side.

It didn't matter that they all knew they wanted each other, it was still a little embarrassing to be caught getting turned on out of the bloody blue. He could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks and mock-glared at Sam, lounging on Siler's couch with the two of them in armchairs at either end, "No giggling, colonel."

The order didn't have nearly the usual bite with the breathless edge in his voice and Sam just smirked, pushing her chest out and saluting with a leer. "Yes *sir*."

The way she smirked even wider and positively licked her lips at him told him she'd caught the flare of his nostrils at the word. Damn; he was in so much trouble. He turned back to Siler, who was still chuckling at him, looking entirely too uncharacteristically smug, "You did that deliberately!" Bastard.

Siler just grinned, waggling his brows and slowly getting up, "Did what, *general*? I was sitting here, *innocently* eating the food *you* brought.."

When Siler went to walk by her, Sam stretched a bare leg to bar his way, aware that they both stopped and zoomed in on the opening of her very naughty jean miniskirt. Staring at Jack with a smirk, she brought her bare foot to stroke Siler's half-aroused cock trough his trousers, feeling it jump under her touch and licking her widening grin as Jack's eyes flickered between the two of them. Nope, none of them were 'innocent' here. Finally turning back to the man unabashedly staring right between her legs, -parted only to accommodate the position of course- she puckered her lips and said commandingly, "Pay toll." She heard Jack laugh off to the side and her grin softened, still not used to that happy, carefree sound from the man who'd spent so many years quietly lonely.

Siler leaned over obediently, laying his hands on the couch-back besides her face, paying his toll with a soft kiss that belied both the arousal in his body and the teasing they'd been doing. Yeah, he'd known Jack all those years too. And knew first-hand about loneliness...

Deepening the kiss slowly, Sam reached out and undid his zipper, sympathizing with Jack's distraction when she felt oh so aroused flesh jump under her touch as she was very thoroughly kissed. She was throbbing as she reluctantly pulled back with a last squeeze on his freed penis, gently letting it come to rest against the bottom of his shirt, his open jeans just staying up on lean hips. "OK, you can pass."

The torn look he threw at Jack made the general laugh again, leaning back and grinning, "Hey, don't let me disturb you, Sparky, I'm perfectly happy watching."

When Siler looked back at Sam, she winked, mouthing "So am I.", then catching her breath when he bent his head back down, driving his tongue into her mouth with clear intent, his body pushing her into the couch for a minute before getting off her and stalking the few steps to Jack's chair.

A little breathless and crumbled haphazardly into the cushions, Sam watched Jack eye him hotly every step of the way. Then Siler dropped to his knees and gently palmed Jack through his jeans, leering as he undid the buttons, "OK, maybe not so innocent."

Jack's muttered "Knew it." as he stared at the rough, crooked fingers undoing his slacks wasn't so much smug as tight with anticipation. And watching him get tighter and tenser with every button released made it damned hard for Sam to catch her breath, never mind the picture of Siler on his knees, staring up at that same expression just as fiercely. She was just close enough to see his eyes narrow with arousal as he got Jack out of his pants, wrapping his fist around him and stroking with an obviously too light, teasing, touch.

When he bent down slowly, she moaned softly, sliding her hand between her legs to ease the ache as she watched her men, well aware that he grinned in response, even as he slid his lips along Jack's penis, looking entirely too content for a man with his own cock standing at lonely attention. When he finally gave in to the demand inherent in the thrust of Jack's hips and took him deep into his mouth in one shot, Sam felt the sudden moisture on her fingertips and the coil of heat in her belly and had enough. She stripped off her leather tank top and tight skirt, smiling temptingly at Jack as he watched her, almost forgetting himself and actually jerking his hips, moaning sharply when she dropped down to the floor besides Siler and shimmied herself forward between the front of the sergeant's thighs and the armchair with military precision.

*That* move Siler noticed, moaning himself as he pulled back to watch her pull his aroused cock into her mouth. His shuddery groan as she sucked gently made Jack laugh, no doubt glad to see the other man a little less in control, and then he slid lower on the chair, nearer the edge. Easier for Siler; and a hint for him to get back to it.

When he did -slowly-, Sam wrapped an arm tight around his hip, her hand squeezing the cheek of his ass through his jeans as she slowly fucked herself on him, feeling him shudder as she swirled her tongue along the way. Feeling her inner muscles clench with need as he twitched and grew in her mouth, her clit throbbing as he moaned. His abs flexed besides her as he moved on Jack and she could hear the *almost* mutter from *him* as he got closer, quite obviously driven crazy by the unsteady blow job. Sam grinned, pausing to suckle at the head as she reflected that even multi-tasking Siler wasn't quite up to this.

Jack could *just* fucking feel the edge of orgasm when Siler jerked his head up with a gasp and leaned over to glare at him, stating only a little breathlessly, "Just so you know, you call me Sparky so much as *once* and I'm leaving you like this."

Jack glared back, panting and stretched tight as a board, ignoring the choked giggle he heard and the way Siler was practically panting through the firm stare he was pointedly giving Jack, "Don't you *dare*-" there was a barely noticeable pause as he gauged the sergeant's poker-face, "*Siler*."

Barely hanging on to his control, Siler leaned back down, feeling Jack's under-voiced whimper shiver down into his own body, leaving a trail of fire through him as Sam picked up the pace to make up for giving him a break as he threatened their too-often smug buddy. He couldn't concentrate enough anymore so he took as much of Jack as he could and sucked hard once, breaking off on a ragged moan as he got too close to his own edge and dropping a hand to randomly fondle at Jack's balls, loosening his mouth and letting him find his own pleasure.

As Jack took the opportunity and thrust quick and shallow, Siler let himself get taken by his own body, not bothering to choke his moans as Sam took him to the edge; she kept up the teasing, humming so happily on his tender skin as she licked that he couldn't quite stop. Not that he tried very hard, managing to remember that Jack loved it. But when he felt Jack pulse into his mouth, he had to reach down and slide his fingers into Sam's hair, slowing her movement as he tried to keep enough sanity to swallow without choking, listening to Jack cry out raggedly.

He usually enjoyed this moment, lingering in closeness and teasing, but he'd barely held himself back to stay with Jack. Was wound so fucking tight and hot and- He lifted his head when Jack softened, panting desperately, both hands coming to grip the man's thighs as Sam resumed and he tried not to jerk his hips *too* hard, just barely aware that he was already not managing to control himself. Then the lightning shot through him, wrenching a low cry out of his throat as his body stiffened out, jerking over and over as Sam stayed with him stubbornly.

When he finally got some thinking ability back, it was to feel so boneless that he really did start to crumble, catching himself before Jack reached out and grabbed his upper arms. "Easy Si', no falling at home. Be a little hard to explain to Doc Lam."

Siler's eyes crawled open, smiling as he heard Sam chuckle, feeling her untangle herself and come to slide her beautifully naked self under one of his arms.

"I think you need to lay down, sergeant."

She helped him up as Jack closed his pants back up and for a second he was back standing up in a small shower and wondered what this lovely younger woman was doing with a wreck like him, but he was a little too distracted by all the delightful bare skin so near to bother with the thought. Bringing his free hand up to appreciatively fondle a pale, hard-tipped breast, he let her shuffle them to the couch without argument.

He was just going to sit for a minute to catch his breath before doing something more constructive than half-assed touching, but Sam shoved him into laying down on the couch, ignoring his amused raised brow. As much as he didn't doubt she could take him down if she actually fought him, there was also no way she could *make* him move with less than violent will guiding her actions. Which she knew. Which didn't stop her acting as though she expected him to obey her silent orders and make like she could do whatever she wanted with him...

Then again, he wasn't exactly resisting her, was he? "Sam? What about you?"

Sam chuckled at the raspy question, barely waiting for him to rest his head on the couch arm before carefully throwing a leg over his shoulders, shifting to sit on her knees, her very wet, still-bare vulva mere inches from his grinning lips, one knee between him and the couch-back and the other just on the edge of the cushion. Looking up as Jack stepped in front of her, smirking at her tactics, she grinned at him before looking back down, holding herself still as Siler shifted his arms to wrap around her thighs, giving her knees more space while allowing him to hold her securely. Her grin faded on a hum of anticipation as he pulled her down to his mouth, nuzzling his way past her swollen outer lips to run a slow tongue around the entrance to her vagina.

Jack pulled her chin back up to himself and she slid her fingers into his hair caressingly. Taking advantage of the moan parting her lips, he thrust his tongue in and then hummed, happily tasting Siler on her. She'd felt that often enough herself and understood the bone-deep connection that it rode on, enjoying his stubborn hunt for every last hint, his hands stroking her back and making her shiveringly aware of her nakedness to their still-dressed selves.

Rocking her hips against Siler, suckling her oh-so-slowly, and breathing through her nose as Jack kept hold of her lips, Sam resisted the urge to speed either of them up. It wasn't often that any of them had had the patience for slow, one way or the other, but she was in the mood right now. Arousal ever so slowly growing to to the point of ache as Siler only let her hips move so much within his grip. Jack's fingers sneaking to her breasts to cup and fondle and stroke fingers gently across the very hard beads of her nipples.

Eventually though, however much she liked slow, the need got too sharp and she ground down against Siler, wishing he had a finger or two free to slide inside her as she clenched hard, tightening on herself. She distractedly felt one of Jack's hands vanish, but so long as the other continued its rough massage she didn't have the attention to care.

At least not until Siler tilted his head back, his lips leaving her. Panting for breath, she looked down to see him shake his head, dislodging Jack's riffling fingers and glaring up at him, "Would you quit with the hair, Jack? You're distracting me!"

Jack pulled back a little too to blink down at him, "Distracting you? I-"

"Boys!" They both looked at her with guileless expressions, making Sam roll her eyes and growl with a heavy hint, "Horny woman here..."

"Sorry Sam."

"Sorry Carter."

Jack's hand got back to her, sliding down to fondle he cheek of her ass, his fingers wandering teasingly as he nibbled at her neck, making her shudder even before Sly shifted his mouth back to her almost-pulsing body.

It only took another minute then and she froze, nails clenching in Jack's scalp and crying out breathlessly into his mouth as the pleasure flashed-fired through her, blanking her awareness. When she came back to herself, she was lolling in his arms, head dropped on his shoulder and his stubbly neck under her lips. She could feel Siler trailing soft kisses, soothing and caring, along her inner thighs, the same tender affection in the touch as in Jack's gentle stroking on her sweaty shoulders.

Sighing lethargically, Sam shifted back, the boys supporting her wordlessly until she collapsed, laying down full length on Siler's jean-clad form, her thigh brushing against his softened cock, still resting outside his jeans, head coming to rest on his shoulder and kissing him softly, sloppily, as Jack crouched down at the head of the couch, nuzzling the top of both their heads, a hand on Si's shoulder until the sergeant reached up to clasp it.

Gripping the offered hand, Jack cleared his throat, "So. Sparky," Sam grinned as Siler lifted his lips from her to give Jack a taciturn look, "That key? Let me explain how it works." This time Siler tried to get up and she and Jack both held him down with firm looks that only got to him in combination.

"Look, I just don't want to butt in-"

"Siler," Sam shot Jack a look at the commanding tone and he moderated it with a wince, remembering a lecture about bringing the chain of command home. "Being the first of our little circle to retire, I spend most of my days pretty damn alone. By the time you come home, I *want* company. If for some reason I really need peace, I'll step out to the bar until I unwind. When *Sam* has enough of humanity, she takes a detour after work." He leaned in, sliding a hand to cup the edge of Siler's clenched jaw and the other to rest between Sam's head and his shoulder, "*We*-" Jack stumbled, looking like he was fishing for words, and Sam took over the lecture.

"You're *part* of 'us', Siler. I know, *we* know, you're not used to that, and whatever you need to do to satisfy *your* need for time on your own is fine; is part and parcel of relationships. If we know that when you come here it's to have some breathing space, we won't say anything. But never, *ever* think that we would *ever* not want you with us."

Siler stared at her, the years-old faith between them obviously trying to make him believe her.

"Ever."

She watched his eyes shift to Jack at the quietly firm reinforcement. Stroking her own hands along his neck, she thought she felt him relax under her, thought she saw acceptance of his place when his eyes came back to hers. He was a smart man and they'd never lied to him; there was every reason for him to believe, and only fear to lead him away from them.

She smiled, hoping he could read in her eyes how much he meant to her, "*Ever*, Siler."

When he leaned over and kissed her oh-so-softly, the tenderness took her breath and they both stared at each other with a bit of wonder, his and Jack's hands once again holding tight to each other besides his head.

Yeah; he was starting to believe.

####

Waking up to his own alarm actually made Siler blink in momentary confusion. Feeling the numbness where his left arm should be and Sam's hair tickling his face, on the other hand, calmed him back down.

Shifting just enough to swing his free arm back and hit the snooze, he squinted at the time before turning back to re-snuggle the woman waking with a sigh.

"What time is it?"

He slipped his nose back in her nape, his hand brushing her hip before reaching past it to stroke Jack's side, " 'Nother half hour."

Jack chuckled drowsily, "That's not what she asked, sergeant."

Not budging his nose, Siler smiled, stretching into the hand the general was stroking through his hair, "It's the only answer I'm giving." And they knew *he* wouldn't let them be late.

Jack's hand had come to rest on his flank and he could hear the two of them kissing, feel Sam's head shift as they did, but he was too pleasantly lazy to even bother doing anything about the hard-on snuggled tight against her ass. For once, he was content to just snooze along, mostly awake but grabbing every last second of skin contact that he could in the middle of the workweek.

Maybe it was because he was getting enough sex that his body was perfectly happy, or because he actually believed that.. 'this'.. would last, so that he knew he'd get more tonight. But either way, he didn't feel the need to tempt fate and time with any kind of quickie. A week of almost constant touching had completely addicted him to the simple pleasure; and cuddling was friendlier to avoiding being late again.

He finally had to shift when Sam turned over in his arms, his eyes briefly meeting Jack's sleepy ones before Sam distracted him with good-morning nibbles. When the alarm rang again, his nine minutes of snooze exhausted, he pulled away regretfully, resisting the urge to hit it again. That way lay more lateness. Instead, he gave Sam a last deep kiss, ran a hand down to pat Jack's ass and dragged himself up to have the first shower.

####

Sliding his wallet, change and keys into his pockets, Siler's breath stuttered slightly, remembering the whole reason that they were all waking up in his house. He *did* believe them. ..He'd just never had a long enough, deep enough, relationship to be given a key to his lover's house. Even his marriage had happened quickly, going from living alone, to both of them living in one house.

Jerking himself out of the stillness he'd fallen into, he growled under his breath, reached in his drawer and pulled out his passport pouch.

Inserting the key onto his ring, Siler turned around, meeting Jack's eyes as he got out of bed and took Sam's place in the bathroom. Not surprised at the very small pleased smile quirking the general's lips.

Silently dropping a kiss on Sam's forehead as she stood drying herself, he headed downstairs to put the coffee on, frowning as he realized that between the time he'd been spending at their place and the week away, there was no food in the house.

Sam came down as he was thinning out some canned milk to go with the cereal he'd found and she walked over to pour them coffee. He had to grin that she'd managed to find one of his rare BDU shirts; still half exasperated with himself for the way he reacted to wearing Jack's.

By the time the man himself made his way down, wearing an almost-Hawaiian shirt that Siler wasn't sure he wanted to admit to still owning, the two of them were hurriedly washing up their bowls and it belatedly occurred to him that he'd never given *them* keys. "Damn," he muttered, eyes skipping around the kitchen, trying to think where he'd have thrown the spare, all those years ago.

"Siler?"

He patted Jack's shoulder distractedly as he stepped over to his odd-sod crap drawer, "Just.. looking for something. Coffee's made, cereal and milk over there." It only took a few second of quick pawing through the accumulated junk to spot the bit of copper stuck in a corner, "Ahha! Gotcha!"

Turning around to face the dual looks of curiosity aimed his way, he shrugged off the discomfort at the awkward-feeling situation and handed Jack the key, "Here, take your time eating," he grinned briefly, including Sam in both the look and the words, "Don't be strangers," This time he looked at Sam apologetically, "I'll make you a copy on the way home from work."

Already smiling at the gesture, Sam walked up to him and pulled his head down gently for a kiss, ignoring how tight they were pushing the time, "Unless you've changed it, I already have one." Siler blinked at her in surprise, barely reacting to Jack patting his rear in passing. "You gave me one.. way back when."

Sipping the leftover of one of their coffees, Jack could see the moment Siler realized what her keeping it all this time meant; the reality of the affection she'd had for him very obviously giving him a shock. "Hey," he tapped his lover's shoulder, smiling gently when Siler turned his head to look at him, still wide-eyed, "You're going to be late, sergeant."

That seemed to snap them both out of their interlocked intimacy and they started to move fast to get out of the house before they were irredeemably late.

Jack watched the hurry with mixed feelings. Getting oddly used to the dual, distracted, quick kisses to his cheeks and the militarily calm double-time out of the house. It wasn't exactly safe for Sam to claim to have taken a cab and then chosen to walk the last bit to work, but they'd been insistent and Jack didn't argue over her life choices anymore; he wasn't going to insists on driving up if she really thought it was OK to drive with Si'.

Staring around the unfamiliar house that was quiet now, he reminded himself that he did like being retired. These incidental moments of loneliness were only that. They passed.

Thinking about the key hidden in Sam's mock-Gameboy, he was kind of proud of how quickly he got over the instants of doubt that attacked him whenever he realized that Siler had been as much in Sam's heart as he'd been, all those years. It might have taken a while, but he really did *know* that she loved him, these days. That she also loved Siler didn't change that any more than the fact that *he* was coming to care for the sergeant did.

Shaking off the introspection with rolled eyes, Jack poured himself a fresh cup of coffee and looked over the selection of cereal.

####

Moving slowly, as much from tiredness as from hesitation, Siler unlocked the front door, stepping into the house without escort and feeling like it was unfamiliar territory, even though he'd spent enough time here that he could already navigate it in the dark.

Hearing the quiet, he walked through to the back of the house, trying not to feel like a skulking thief. He got to the half-open patio door and hesitated, seeing the couple cuddling sweetly on the deck, watching the stars.

He fought off the instinct to leave them in peace and stepped forward quietly, holding tight to the memory that he belonged with them. At the last, Jack turned his head with a smile, unwinding one arm from Sam to hold out to him, his voice soft in the peaceful night, "Thought you might not show."

Dropping a kiss on Sam's offered lips and sliding under Jack's arm, his own going around his waist, Siler couldn't find any hint of accusation in the words and felt himself relax into the two of them, answering laconically, "Working late on the secondary generator in Lee's lab. Cutting out under load."

Jack didn't bother answering the technobabble, rubbing his temple on Siler's companionably, but Sam looked up with a frown, "Is it fixed?"

He sighed, grumbling as he wrapped an arm around her, feeling her shift so she leaned partly on both of them, "For now. Don't trust it though, the power was fluctuating every time I turned my head. Have to tackle it again with a fresh brain tomorrow."

She nodded, the crinkle in her brows a dead giveaway that he'd have company in his hunt.

"You eat?"

Siler shook his head gently to not dislodge the man still leaning his head on his, "No. Rather stay out here a bit though."

Quirking a smile, Jack shifted his hand from Siler's shoulder to his jaw and turned his head enough to sneak in a soft kiss before relaxing again and going back to looking at the stars, "That can be arranged."

####

Finishing off the leftovers Sam had warmed up for him, Siler listened to her tease Jack for apparently letting Vala rile him when he'd gone to pick Sam up from the base. They sounded like they'd been over the lines before, their tones very similar to the ones the colonel and major had used to banter, or, more to the point, flirt with. And Siler mentally grinned, happy with the memory; even happier with the present. He took his dishes to the sink, the sound of their voices flowing over his tired mind until Jack's cut through the descending haze.

"Siler?"

"Umm?" He looked over his shoulder with faint curiosity at the no-nonsense tone.

Jack had slipped his glasses on and was frowning down at a paper on the table while Sam poured them all some juice. "Anything you want me to get the next time I'm at the store?"

Before Siler could do more than drop his jaw, the phone rang and Jack hurried to the living room where it had apparently been left at some point.

"Siler?"

He blinked, refocusing at Sam's nearby voice and realizing he'd dripped suds all over the counter as he'd stood frozen, "Aw crap." It only took a second to wipe it up, and then he straightened, knowing he had to face the music.

Sam was watching him calmly, tilting her head with an encouraging look, "We just want you to be happy here, Siler. Is that still so surprising?"

Wiping his hands dry, he reached out and tugged her against his chest, resting his back against the sink. Leaning their foreheads together as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he kept his eyes closed, speaking quietly, "Not.. surprising, maybe. But I've never had anyone do my shopping for me. Not since I was... twelve, I think. The.. fosterers I was with.. allowed the older kids to... set up their own lives; if we chose and as long as we stayed out of trouble. Buy your own clothes and food, cook for yourself..."

Trailing off, Siler couldn't remember, off the bat, when he'd last told anyone about his childhood. When Jack's hand came to rest on the back of his head gently, he opened his eyes and met their gazes, feeling damnably exposed; in their house, in their arms.. in their life. He knew he couldn't take any of it back; couldn't make himself safe again behind that nice thick shield of isolation he'd used as long as he could remember. They'd let him into their life, let him see them without their masks. The fair price was that he had to return the favour and give them rights over parts of *his* life, no matter how foreign the feeling was.

He smiled, muttering self-consciously, "Golden grahams and chocolate protein shakes. And you're almost out of honey."

Sam nestled wordlessly on one shoulder, giving Jack the option to take his other side. Which he did, leaning against Siler's arm and grinning victoriously, "Noticed you had the first two at your place and already got 'em," he rolled his eyes at Siler before sliding a hand to his jaw to slide it over and nip his earlobe, "And I take it I'm going to have to check the honey inventory regularly?"

Sam snickered before Siler could answer, "If you're complaining, Jack.."

It was Siler's turn to laugh, holding Sam close and grinning at the mock-glare Jack was sending her. They were hilarious when they were in this mood; playful and affectionate. The joy of having them in his arms and being a *part* of the teasing added itself to the old pleasure of just listening to them and knowing they were, at least momentarily, happy.

And the fact that Jack had snooped to find out what he liked only made him feel bound even tighter to them.


	4. Hogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si' gets home late

"Siler??"

Shifting back so his head came out from under the mainframe, Siler frowned up at the sergeant staring at him in surprise, "What is it, Walter?"

The other sergeant's brows flew up at the exhausted question, "It's.. 2300 hours? What are you still doing here; thought you had the morning shift?"

It took a few seconds for the information to compute, but then Siler blinked in surprise, pulling his sleeve back to look at his watch and groaning at the time, "No wonder I was starving earlier."

Shaking his head with a disbelieving laugh, Walter chided gently, "If you were hungry, why didn't you check the clock *then*?" As if he couldn't guess after all these years playing conscience for the engineer.

Siler sighed, staring up at the seemingly normal wires and junctions he was going through. "Was busy. This thing has been cutting out on and off all day."

"Isn't that the backup for the secondary?"

"Yeah."

"..So.. we still have two working systems?"

Siler rolled his eyes, reaching up with arms that he could feel were tired, now. "That's not the point, Walter. You know as well as I do how close we've come to apocalypse even when we start the day with everything running. I'm pretty sure I know what the problem is, now, anyway."

Walter debated arguing, aware that he was dealing with a workaholic; and that he couldn't actually deny that backups of backups got entirely too much use around here.

"It's Friday night, at least for another hour; would you just call it quits and go home, Siler? If it'll make you sleep better, I'll get the night maintenance shift to concentrate on it."

Out of sight, Siler winced at the reminder. Jack was no doubt going to give him a lecture for working late. And not calling. And Sam was going to growl about his not telling her about the problem, even though it wasn't her job anymore on the days that she wasn't running the base.. Damn. "I'm almost done, Walter. Quit nagging." When he heard the harsh tone, he winced, "Sorry, Walt. Tired."

Giving up with a shrug, Walter turned to get back to his rounds, throwing behind him a casual, "Just don't crash on the way home."

####

It was 0100 by the time Siler stepped into their bedroom and stopped in his tracks. Staring at the two bodies entwined *right* smack-dab in the middle of the bed, he frowned, uncomfortable. Too tired to seriously consider that he should have just gone home, he headed for the shower instead, hoping they'd make room for him.

When he got out and found them unmoved, he took a deep breath, reminded himself that they'd insisted he was a part of their relationship, and padded to Sam's side. He started to reach over the one foot gap to touch her shoulder carefully but pulled back when hers and Jack's eyes both popped open. He tried to smile but had to stop for a wide yawn. "Sorry. You two are hogging the bed." And he'd have gotten yelled at for sure if he'd slept on the couch...

Sam looked willing enough to shift back, but Jack's eyes narrowed at him and he knew that that lecture he'd anticipated was on its way.. *before* he got to lay down, damn it.

"Funny you should say that," Sam turned to join Siler in giving the general a look for his tone, "It just so happens there's going to be a delivery some time tomorrow morning, hopefully before we start working so we don't get interrupted."

The silence stretched out as neither Sam nor Siler chose to humour him by asking the obvious question and he finally gave in with a mock-glare at them, "King-size bed. You two have almost drop-kicked me out a *few* times in the middle of the night so I got Cass to help me pick one as a surprise before we left."

When Sam tackled the general to the bed with a grin, Siler took advantage of the freed space and crawled on, snagging a sheet to cover them from the annoying chill that had appeared in the air at some point. Listening to Sam quiz Jack about the new furniture, he wondered if he should point out that the cabin needed one too.


End file.
